The Signers reunion
by chibi-twan
Summary: Hello this has jack and crow and Aki along with Luna and Leo don't forget Yusei! The real summary is inside. Rated K but may have some Rated T moments in it.
1. Chapter 1

_HI_**_ OKAY SO I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5D'S ! I WISH I DID THOUGH OR AT LEAST YUSEI..._**

**_ SUMMARY: _**_OK THE GANGS ALL HERE! YUSEI, JACK, CROW, AKI, LUNA, LEO have all gone their separate ways after the defeat of the dark signers, five years later they all meet up for a reunion planned by a certain someone. I'm not going to name who but some are excited for a reunion while other's aren't. they say time changes people does it? If so how much have they changed._

**_WARNING: HURT/ COMFORT HINTS OF ROMANCE YUSEI/AKI, JACK/CARLY THERE MAYBE SOME ANGST I. DO NOT KNOW YET AS OF RIGHT NOW I AM ONLY WRITING THIS ONE CHAPTER BUT IF YOU WANT MORE THAN PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE MORE. IT IS BECAUSE I LOVE YUSEI THAT I WOULD BE CRUEL TO HIS IN CERTAIN CHAPTERS THAT I WISH TO WRITE. IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN WITHIN THIIS STORY LET ME KNOW AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. THERE WILL BE A FEW OC'S OF MINE APPEARING. THE SIGNERS MAYBE OCC FOR THAT I AM SORRY. I WANT TO ADD YUSEI WHUMPAGE TO THIS ALONG WITH OTHERS._**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Operation reunion. **

**Luna's POV **

_'Five years...I can't believe It's been that long.' __**I couldn't help but think of the day we all had gone **_

_**our separate ways after the defeat of the dark signers. Leo, **__**and I left for Australia we share an **_

_**apartment but Leo is attended the duel academy here and is now working his way up to the top to **_

_**become a duelist just **__**like Crow, Jack, and Yusei are, while I am attending collage of my second **_

_**year. Leo and I still kept in touch with Jack, Crow, and Aki but we haven't talked to**__**Yusei Much in **_

_**the past five years we only talked a little the first three months after we left. **'I hope Yusei's OK, I _

_miss him...I miss everybody. I know we could have an __reunion!'_

**_"Leo!" I yelled as I ran into the living room nope not in there maybe he's in his bedroom._**

**_"Leo?!" As soon as I saw the lump in his bed I ran and jumped onto it._**

**_"Uwaghh!"_**

**_"About time you woke up..." I mumbled as Leo turned to stare at me._**

* * *

**_Leo POV_**

**_'About time you woke up...'_**

_**"LUNA?!"** 'What the hell did she have to jump on me for?!' _

**_"Leo! I have an idea!" _**

**_I heard Luna yell just before I pushed her off the bed,_**_ '__I__ wo__nder__ wha__t__ she__'s_ been_ thinki__ng__ about _

_th__at_ it_ got__ he__r__ so__ exc__ited_**_ I_**_ hav__en't__ seen__ her this__ excit__ed__ sinc__e __we__ liv__ed__ in__ New__ Do__mino__ cit__y.' _

**_"Oof!"_**

**_Getting off my bed I helped my sister get to her feet._**

**_"You know Leo you didn't have to push me..."_**

**_I stared at her for a moment before I yelled "YOUR THE ONE WHO JUMPED ON ME!"_**

**_"Oh sush it's your fault for now waking up!"_**

**_"LUNA YOU KNOW THAT I SLEEP HEAVILY!" After we glared at each other for a minute or two I _**

**_looked away, then I remembered she said she had an idea."What was the 'idea' you were talking _**

**_about?"_**

**_"Ah! I almost forgot! Well since we haven't seen anyone in a while I thought it'd be cool if we had_**

**_a reunion! We could invite Jack, Crow, Aki oh! we can see Yusei again too!"_**

_'A reunion? That's a great idea!'_

_"**That's awesome! Let's do it!"**_

_**"Right! I'll start packing! then we'll call the others!" **_

_**Before I could even respond to my sister she had already ran out of my bed room and into hers. "Okay than..." **'Ack! I guess I should start packing too..'_

* * *

_Alright everyone that's chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if they are ooc. I think I got Luna. And Leo's personality's mixed up._


	2. Chapter 2

_HI_**_ OKAY SO I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5D'S ! I WISH I DID THOUGH OR AT LEAST YUSEI... _**

**OK I FORGOT TO 'MENTION THIS LAST CHAPTER LEO IS ALSO KNOWN AS RUA, AND LUNA IS ALSO KNOWN AS RUCA OR RUKA.**

**WARNING: THE TIME LINE IS DIFFERENT SOME EVENTS FROM THE ANIME SOME I APOLOGIZE IF IT. BUGS YOU. I'M. ALSO SAYING THAT NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT THE TRUTH OF YUSEI DUELING ALONGSIDE YUGI, AND JADEN EXCEPT THOSE THREE. I WILL ALSO SAY AS MANY OF YOU MAY HAVE ALREADY GUESSED YUSEI Became a...SCIENTISTS! SO HE IS STUDYING TIME AS A SIDE PROJECT IN THIS, because of his duel he had alongside Jaden, Yugi. Which in this story had happened two months before the signers had gone their own ways to live their own lives.**

**Bold italics = Dialogue/ actions.**

_REGULAR ITALICS = THOUGHTS._

* * *

**_ RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER_**

**_ LEO'S POV_**

**_"Ah! I almost forgot! Well since we haven't seen anyone in a while I thought it'd be cool if we had_**

**_a reunion! We could invite Jack, Crow, Aki oh! we can see Yusei again too!"_**

_'A reunion? That's a great idea!'_

_"**That's awesome! Let's do it!"**_

_**"Right! I'll start packing! then we'll call the others!" **_

_**Before I could even respond to my sister she had already ran out of my bed room and into hers. "Okay than..." **'Ack! I guess I should start packing too..'_

* * *

_ **CHAPTER 2: GATHERING TOGETHER**_

_**Luna's POV**_

**_"Leo! Come we promised to meet everyone by the gates!" _**_'Well almost everyone that is...'_

**_"I know Luna! I'm waiting for my luggage!"_**

* * *

**_Late yesterday evening_**

**_Third person POV_**

**_After both Luna and Leo had packed their bags they sat in their living room unsure of what exactly they should do next._**

**_"Umm Luna? Now what do we do" Leo asked his twin sister as he flopped onto the couch._**

**_"Hmm let me see...ah! I know I'll call Aki and Jack while you call Crow and Yusei!" Luna exclaimed as she flipped open her cell to call Aki first._**

**_"Right!" Leo yelled as he ran to his room to call Crow first._**

* * *

**BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM LUNA'S PHONE CALL WITH AKI**

**LUNA POV**

**Ring Ring**

**"Hello Aki you there?"**

**"Gasp! Luna?!"**

**"Aki!"**

**"Hey Luna I haven't heard from you in a while how're you and Leo doing?"**

**"Oh we're great! How's your job as a doctor going?"**

**"It's good, most of my patient's have healed so I was able to send them home."**

**"That's wonderful so does that mean you have some free time?"**

**"Umm yeah I guess why?"**

**"Well we haven't seen you and everyone in five year's so Leo and I thought we could all meet up at the gates of the new domino city airport for a reunion!"**

**"That's a wonderful idea Luna! I really missed everyone..."**

**"Hmm I'm sure you really missed Yusei huh?"**

**"W-What?! Luna!"**

**"Heh heh don't worry your secrets safe with me! So Leo and I have a flight coming in tomorrow night do you think you can book one as well?"**

**"Yeah! So I guess I'LL see you in three days! Bye Luna''**

**"Bye Aki! I'm calling Jack next Leo has Crow and Yusei to call."**

**'Click'**

**"Leo! Aki's gonna meet us at the new domino city airport in three days make sure you tell Crow and Yusei when to meet us and where!"**

**"Yeah. Yeah Luna I know! Now hush I'm on the phone!" I heard Leo yell out from his room as I started too dial Jack's number.**

* * *

**IN LEO'S ROOM. LEO'S PHONE CALL WITH CROW**

** LEO'S POV**

**RING RING**

**"What? I'm tryin' to sleep"**

**"Well good evening to you too Crow."**

**"Leo?! Hey man what's up?"**

**"Hmm nothing much...Oh! I saw your duel on TV congrats on the win!"**

**"Thanks man! Um...did you really wake me up for a congrats?"**

**"Heh heh well not exactly you see Luna and I really miss everyone and since we haven't seen you guys in five year's we. Decided to have a reunion!"**

**"Tha-" Before Crow could finish speaking I heard Luna shout "Leo! Aki's gonna meet us at the new domino city airport in three days make sure you tell Crow **

**and Yusei when to meet us and where!"**

**"Yeah Yeah Luna I know now hush I'm on the phone!"**

**"So Crow what exactly were you saying?"**

**"DAMNIT LEO IF YOUR GOING TO YELL THEN YELL AWAY FROM THE PHONE!"**

**"Ah s-sorry about that..."**

**"Geez...as I was saying...a reunion would be a great idea I really missed everyone too."**

**"Great! So we all agreed to meet up at the new domino city airport in three days make sure you aren't late see ya!"**

**"Alright bye Leo."**

**"Right now to call Yusei!" I mumbled to myself as I hit the dial button.**

**Beep Beep**

**'I am sorry sir but the number you are currently calling is either out of service or has been disconnected good day.'**

_'What? Why can't I get a hold of Yusei?'_

**Damn no matter how many times I call him I just keep getting that Damn operator... Giving up I walked out into the living room to see if Luna got a hold of **

**Jack.**

* * *

**IN LIVING ROOM LUNA'S POV LUNA'S PHONE CALL WITH JACK**

**RING RING**

**"What is it?"**

**"Jack!"**

**"...Luna?..."**

**"Hello Jack!"**

**"If Leo put you up to this, tell him that if he has questions about dueling then he could just call himself."**

**"Ah n-no um that's not why I'm calling..."**

**"Then what is it?!"**

**"W-Well you see Leo and I haven't seen you guy's in five years so we thought we could all have an reunion..."**

**"..."**

**"'Jack?"**

**"Count me in."**

**"THAT'S GREAT! OK umm we all meet in three days at the gates of new domino citys airport."**

**"Three day's? Alright bye."**

**"Bye JACK!" Turning around to go tell Leo about Jack coming I came face to face with...**

**"Leo?!"**

* * *

**PRESENT TIME AT THE AIRPORT LUNA'S POV**

**"I wonder why we couldn't call Yusei..."**

**"Hey Luna! I got my bags." Leo yelled running up to me.**

**"Great let's go meet up with the others!"**

* * *

**BY THE AIRPORT GATES JACK POV.**

**"Where are they?!" I yelled turning around to face Aki, and Crow.**

**"Relax Jack their probably running a little late." Aki said as she sat down on a bench.**

**"Their the ones who called us all here, yet their late?! Jack Atlas await's no one!"**

**"Well some people never change..." l heard Crow mumble under his breath.**

**"What was that you-" **

**"Hey you guy's! Jack Crow Aki!" **

**THIRD PERSON POV**

**Hearing their names called out Jack, Crow, Aki looked around them searching for the source of the voice, they didn't have to search far because not even a **

**second later the three of the were tackled to the ground all they saw was a blur of green.**

**"Luna?! Leo?!" Aki yelled oout smiling as they were all sitting on nearby benches now.**

**"Wow you guys really grew!" Crow exclaimed taking in their appearances Luna was now taller and had definitively matured into a beautiful young women, Leo**

**Was now taller then Crow, his muscles had shaped out as well both their hair had grown considerablely longer.**

**"Heheh thanks. You guys look well." Leo said scratching the back of his head embarrassed.**

**"You guys...Where's Yusei?" Jack a dressed them all with his arm's crossed.**

**Everyone stared at the twins who were both looking at the ground.**

**"You guys...Yusei is coming isn't he?" Aki asked the twins worried.**

**"W-Well um...I. tried calling him but he wouldn't answer and the operator kept saying that his phone was out of service or is disconnected." Leo mumbled **

**Sadly.**

**"In that case let's go surprise him." Jack said as he turned and walked to the limo he brought for them all.**

**The other's smiled as they too climbed into the limo driving to the garage where they lived with Yusei all those years ago.**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

_Hi everyone, I'm really sorry about this but I am currently putting ALL of my stories on hiatus._

_I am doing this because I want to at least have one of my stories completed before I continue any of the others._

_I really am sorry about this but I hope you guys can understand. Thanks for the reviews! The hiatus is most likely going too last for ONE YEAR._

_Yeah I know it's a long wait but it will be worth it._


End file.
